1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to inspection cells for optical devices, and more particularly, to inspection cells for contact lenses that are adapted for easy or automated removal of lenses from the cell.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art inspection of contact lenses is typically conducted on individual contact lenses within a separate flat bottom glass cell by manually placing the contact lens within the cell. These prior art inspection processes typically require that the contact lenses be manually flattened onto the bottom of the cell, cosmetically inspected using a comparator device, and then manually removed. Accepted lenses are manually placed into a packaging machine for further processing. It should be noted that prior art devices exist that include a non-articulated cell with a concave depression, the term non-articulated as used herein refers to a lack of features that provide for simple removal of the contact lens from the cell, or the device that holds the cell in place. The lack of articulated features within cells used by prior art inspection devices prevents the convenient movement of the contact lens without moving the device that holds the contact lens. These prior art inspection devices also fail to provide a mechanism for automated removal of the contact lenses from the cell, and do not even provide a simplified manual removal means.
Contact lenses have typically been transported from location to location in trays or vials. These trays or vials could be automatically filled with contact lenses but singulating the lenses after transportation has proved to be a quite difficult process to automate.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that there remains a need within the art for an inspection cell that is articulated to enable automated, or a simplified manual process, for removing the contact lenses from the cell once inspection is complete. There also remains a need within the art for a device that allows for simplified singulating of lenses after they have been inspected.